


Catching Up

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [132]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Could you do like a mini or whatever you decide with The New Orleans bunch coming back to the mansion and finding Klaus and Caroline in the middle of a screaming match with some of their clothes missing and like 'Who the f*ck is that girl? Did she just threw a lamp at him? Is he freaking smiling?' P.s I'm sorry if you find this twice in your askbox as I was about to it sent the page refreshed so I don't know.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Catching Up

Marcel and Freya had barely walked into the compound when they heard splintering wood coming from Klaus’s studio. It wasn’t exactly an unfamiliar sound when living with the family, so they didn’t worry - until a new voice shouted at “a megalomaniac with stalking tendencies!” Sparing only a glance for each other, Marcel flashed upstairs while Freya followed at a more human pace.

By the time she made it through the door, though, no answers had become apparent. “What the hell is going on?”

Klaus was smirking, quite at ease with a glass of vodka as he reclined on the couch while a pretty blonde woman seethed at him from the bar cart. She quickly located a jacket and what seemed to be another shirt she planned to wear over the light tank she already wore. “Seriously? Mikaelsons have no boundaries,” she muttered, glaring at the new arrivals. 

“We heard shouting,” Freya explained, looking to Klaus for an explanation. “Everything okay?”

“No need to worry, dear sister,” he answered, not taking his eyes from the stranger as she redressed. “I merely offered Caroline a drink, and she took offense.”

Pursing her lips, this Caroline seemed to count silently to herself before forcing out a calm response. “You offered me a local brand from the place I’m living, you _absolute_ -”

“Okay,” Marcel interrupted, ever the peacekeeper. “It seems like you’ve got this well in hand. We’ll just see ourselves out.” 

Freya did not go as easily, but Klaus just waved her on, utterly unconcerned with the livid vampire. “Um, I want to know what that was all about. Why are we leaving?”

Marcel grinned, clearly hearing something she couldn’t; she refused to think further on it. “If that’s the same Caroline from Mystic Falls, I have plenty of stories from Rebekah, and I don’t think we’ll want to be around while they…reacquaint themselves.”

Yep, definitely not going to think about _that_.


End file.
